


what's so funny, loser?

by Gably_Shiny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, dont expect much, just a short genin!narusasu i made in sticky notes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gably_Shiny/pseuds/Gably_Shiny
Summary: just narusasu drabble





	what's so funny, loser?

Sasuke lay on a field of yellow flowers, the wind softly blowing against the bright petals and his dark hair. His charcoal eyes were fixated on the saturated blue sky as the soft clouds slowly moved over its blue surface. His breathing slow and calm, and his eyelids slightly overcasting his gaze.

Naruto shifted closer to the other boy, studying his laid back position and dreamy expression. The blonde pulled at the Uchiha's sleeve impulsively, he gave no reaction. Naruto frowned, turning his gaze to the sky in which Sasuke seemed to be so obsessed with.

  
'Bastard' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms over his vibrant orange jumper.

  
Sasuke grunted slowly "Idiot..."

  
Naruto's head snapped over to the sleepy looking Sasuke looking straight at him, his dark eyes bouncing off Naruto's blue ones "Oh, um, hey..."

  
"Why did you tug my shirt?"

  
"I was just," Naruto said, uncharacteristically at a loss for words "I-I don't know, you looked like you were, like... um..."

  
"Huh," Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows curious at the blonde's behavior, not getting up off the soft grass "what's got you stammering?"

  
"N-nothing," Naruto said unconvincingly, he cleared his throat "it's just I wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep or anything, bastard"

  
"Well," Sasuke started, getting up, yellow petals sticking to the back of his loose shirt and the back of his hair "maybe don't do that again, I was relaxing and... you know, thinking?"

  
"Um... ok" Naruto's gaze shifted lemon coloured plants that clung to the pale boy, he chuckled softly.

  
"What's so funny, loser?" Sasuke mocked, lighter and fluffier than he meant it.

  
The blonde extended his hand to the back of the wild-haired boy's back, swiping off the yellow flora. Sasuke's breathing hitched momentarily.

  
"Wh..." the dark-eyed genin swallowed, stabilizing his voice "What are you doing?"

  
"Isn't it obvious," Naruto said as he squeezed his eyes closed and pointed to the fallen petals behind the other genin, now amongst the lively flowers "I was getting those petals off you"

  
Sasuke cursed at himself inwardly, "Well... you could have just told me, I could have gotten them myself."

 

The other boy shrugged simply.

  
"Whatever" Sasuke said, flopping to the ground once more, making some sort of attempt to cover his flushed face "Just leave me be, alright?"

 

Naruto snorted, "Whatever you say, bastard."

  
The Uchiha sighed quietly, picking at the grass and admiring the vibrant flowers. Naruto laid down along with him, keeping a comfortable distance, though.

 

  
_'Why do I like this loser anyway..? Stupid heart...'_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, even if it wasn't much.


End file.
